This invention relates to an evaporative liquid-to-gas heat and mass exchanger packing for the interaction of two fluids, such as air and water.
Specifically, this invention relates to a unique concept of components whose design features maximize tne rate of heat and mass transfer in which the liquid, which fully covers the sheet packing interfacial gas and liquid surface, to the gas or air which is drawn or forced through the spaced continuously-variable width passageway grooves between the individual sheets for the purpose of cooling or heating the liquid while heating and humidifying or cooling and dehumidifying the air or gas, respectively.
The most important field of application for the above-described component assembly is as an integral component of a water cooling tower, where important new features of highest thermal and mass transfer efficiency, low air friction, rigid self-supporting individual groove ribs and inherent spacing-support interlocks are most beneficial. The water cooling tower assembly and system provides other necessary components for the successful completion of the basic heat and mass transfer function of the above-described component, such as a fan for propelling air through the cooling tower filling, an electric motor and mechanical drive system for purpose of rotating the fan, a housing for enclosing the air and water of the fill packing and fan system, a lower pan or basin for collecting the cold water, a distribution pan or spray system for distributing the hot water to be cooled, a pump to return the cold water to the process stream to be reheated and piping to return the hot water to the cooling tower.
Specifically, the aforementioned unique fill packing is intended for counterflow, liquid to gas relationship, where hot liquid is directed downward across the fill packing and cool gas is directed upward in counter-current directional relationship. However, it is also conceivable that the fill packing can be used in a crossflow, liquid-to-gas relationship, having the serpentine grooves oriented generally horizontal with hot liquid directed downward and cool gas directed horizontally from one side of the fill packing to the other side. While counterflow is the preferred arrangement for maximizing the economic, thermal and energy benefits, crossflow may alternately be used logically to accommodate specific enclosures or available site spaces, particularly where the lowest overall height of the cooling tower is desirable.
The closest prior art of record of which we are aware and which may be used for comparison to illustrate the novelty of this new concept is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,262,682 to J. H. Bredburg. This prior art is distinguished by the consideration that all corrugations are cross-slanted on straight lines fully from edge to edge of the fill sheets, with passageways between sheets being of constant cross section, size and shape and with ridges and valleys being of constant width dimensions. Also this patent does not describe knob or socket-located supports to attain sheet interconnections.
Thus it is an object of this invention to provide a fill packing which has excellent heat and mass transfer characteristics. It is another object of this invention to provide a fill packing which has improved structural integrity. It is a further object of this invention to provide a fill packing with improved interlocking, non adhesive sheet attachment and support of adjacent elevated sheet structures.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a fill packing of the above described characteristics with minimum gas side-air friction pressure losses and more perfect liquid distribution and flow characteristics.